Used To The Pain
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Draco didn't know for sure if he was finally getting over Ginny Weasley or if he was just getting used to the pain. Sequel to Didn't Have To Leave


Title : Used To The Pain

Summary: Draco didn't know if he was finally getting over Ginny Weasley or if he was just getting used to the pain. Sequel to Didn't Have To Leave

A/n: I was going to make this a Another Chapter of I Didn't Have To Leave You To Love You , but I decided I wanted to do this The Same Way I Did Wasn't Enough. I hope you guys like this. I plan on having one more Sequel after this. Just Have to find the type of Song I want to have included in it. By the way this song is called Used To The Pain but I don't know who its originally by.

* * *

_6 am alarm goes off_

_I reach for you where no longer lie but don't feel quite as lost_

_Everyday, I drive my truck a little farther _

_into work before your memory catches up._

_The radio on, I'm not afraid_

_I can listen to most any song the DJ wants to play_

_Slow but sure, I'm coming around_

Draco groaned as that damn muggle alarm clock that Ginny had bought last year rang loudly in his ear. He rolled over and reached for the warm body next to him , only to touch nothing; but the black satin sheets, so cold it feels like he was sleeping next to a block of ice. He shivers as his tired and confused mind tries to remember the night before if she had gotten into bed with him or slept back at her parents house. Thats when he remembers the real reason why the bed is cold , she didn't get into the bed the night before , or the night before that. Its been a month since she has been gone . The room has lost all traces of her , The smell of her perfume and herbal teas are long gone all that remains is her annoying muggle alarm clock he just can't seem to get rid of. To him it was almost like she never called his flat home , like he just imagined her by his side for all those moments. Than he remembers he imagine was never that good he had her he just couldn't keep her. He decides against a shower and he quickly gets dressed . He is out of the house and at work within almost fifteen minutes of waking up . He has this theory that if he moves fast enough in the morning the memory of her won't catch up to him , wont taunt him and make her miss her. It's almost like where she used to be theres now a hole. He finds himself walking no tip toeing around that hole in the morning and falling into itat night. As he walks down the halls to his office he doesn't return one smile or one nod that was cast in his direction. He is too busy thinking of the red headed goddess who stole his heart. As he sits down at his desk he sees the mountain of reports , paperwork , and schedules he was to fill out. He knows they will never get done if he keeps thinking about her , with her soft chocolate brown eyes and mesmerizing curves. Remind him why he hates her again ? Oh right ! Because she left for the one person he hates more than his father. She left him Potter , which had been a major blow to his ego he might add. He was better looking than Potter , Richer than Potter , and as he believed it so a damn better lover than Potter. So what the hell did she go back to him for ? He guessed it was one of those why are my eyes blue kind of question – a question you would never find an answer to. He pushes her to the back of his mind as he focus on the task at hand.

_I'd like to believe in the healing hands _

_of time but the truth is _

_I really can't say if I'm getting better _

_or just used to the pain._

_No I won't go so far as to say that _

_I'm fine too much of what I felt for you remains._

_I'd like to believe in the healing hands of time but the truth is _

_I really can't say if I'm getting better or just used to the pain._

_If I'm getting better or just used to the pain._

He was halfway through his work , when he hears a gentle knock on the door. He doesn't lift his hand from his paper work just waves them in. Looking back at it he wishes he would have taken a look at who was knocking on his office door , that way he would have had a chance to slam it.

"Can I have a word ?" She asks in that nervous and innocent voice of hers it makes his heart jump painfully to hear it. He slowly lifts up his head his heart beating loudly in ears. He sees her standing there by the doorway a smile on her face. How could she stand there and smile at him like she's done nothing wrong.

"You can have three : Go to hell." He hiss as he stands up , his office chair slamming against the wall. He flinches at the hurt look on her face but doesn't take back what he says , because really he still isn't sure if he is sorry for it or not.

"I just want to tell you before -"

"Ginny I don't care what you have to say not now anyway."

"Draco -" She pleads as she wrings her hands , out of helplessness and guilt , maybe nervousness , or hell maybe all three.

"I'm not looking back anymore Ginny , anything you have to say isn't going to makeforgetting you easy." Draco said as he looked anywhere but at her as he spoke. It was hard enough to hear the small sniffles let alone see her tears.

"I know how I left, was a bad way to say goodbye but this isn't about this."

"So than what is your little visit about , couldn't you have called ?" Draco asked , she opened her mouth to answer but Draco cut her off.

"Speaking of Couldn't have's if you were still in love with Potter why did you make me fall for you ?" Draco asked his tone conveying every ounce of heartache he felt she winced at the sound of it.

"I didn't want to be alone." She chocked out as she stared at the ground.

"Well that's nice Ginny , do you have any idea what that hasdone to me ?" Draco asked , she just shook her headat still looking at the ground as if she was a Geisha.

"I've never felt this helpless in my life. My world just fell around me when I walked into our apartment and noticed that everything of yours was gone. Was there nothing left between us ? Did we grow apart ? Was it something I said ? Every night I lay in our bed and think about that. I've got it through my head that your gone and that your not coming back but I just can't break it to my heart and thats the hardest part of all."

"I'm sorry." Was all she said as she gently placed something on his desk and starts to walk to the door. But when she hears him speak again she stops . Figuring she owes it to him to listen.

"I can't believe this is me on the hurting side of pain , the one man who said he could never fall in love. Congratulations Ginny you taught me to love and taught me how to hate it. Sitting there in bed every night cursing Godric Gryffindor to hell as I sift through the ashes still trying to find the flame , that spark you took with you when you left. But all the flames I have left have turned to embers that are left glowing in the dark , the dark you so nicely created."

Draco said as he starting pacing up and down only stopping to angrily run his fingers through his hair and glance up at her with angry tear filled eyes.

If the situation hadn't been so severe ,she would of pointed out that his words just seemed to damn poetic to be words of anger. It just sounded like it was rehearsed and studied waiting for the perfect moment to shout them out. He was always like that though he had a gift for words , unlike Harry who would have clamped up and just started shouting without thinking throwing things around like a madman.

" Salazar Slytherin as my witness If I could I would spin back the hands of time and put every scattered memory thats are cluttering my mind like your overused scrap book back to together piece by piece. Than we could pick up where we left off , make a brand new start for us but that would never happen because that only happens in a fairytale and we just aren't that lucky."

"No we aren't" Ginny agreed with a nod of her head.

"So I'll just follow the same routine , The one I developed ever since you've leftme for Potter. Watch helplessly as you creep into my dreams , you don't even leave me alone in sleep do you Ginny ? I haunt the halls of that apartment like a ghost looking for any sign of you but I know I wont find one because whatever you did leave I got rid of. I'll rattle my chains , and I moan about what I can't change but god help me Ginny Weasley no matter how long it takes I will get over you."

Draco swore as he finally stopped pacing and sat back down in his chair.

"I hope you do , and I hope you can find someone who will love you like I should of ."

"I hope so too." Was the last thing he said before she walked out the door.

* * *

It was much later , when he was packing up pieces of paper to take home with him for the night did he remember she had left a paper on his desk. He gently slips off the ribbon on the rolled piece of paper . There on the paper was tomorrow edition of the Quibbler Harry and Ginny were on the front flashing identical sliver bands. The title of the magazine read , Potter's Secret Marriage : A L.L. Quibbler Exclusive that you won't find anywhere else ! 

Draco crumpled the article up in his hands and threw in the waste bin. "Congratulation's Ginny." He muttered as he shut his office door behind him.

* * *

Well What Did you guys think ? I hoped you liked it. I know the song lyrics didn't quite fit where I placed them but The idea for the story came from the song so I felt the need to place them in there somewhere. 

Thanks for reading and hope you review

Love Diedre.


End file.
